


Descubrimientos a medianoche

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se da cuenta de algo sobre Sherlock mientras tiene una cita con una mujer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descubrimientos a medianoche

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. En una cita

John debería saber a estas alturas que con Sherlock en su vida nada puede volver a ser normal. Porque a pesar de que ha traído a Rosalie a cenar, e incluso ha apagado el móvil, no puede evitar mirar la puerta de entrada a cada pocos segundos en busca de su compañero de piso.

-      John, ¿estás bien? – Rosalie es la nueva recepcionista de la clínica, unos pocos años más joven que él, con una sonrisa agradable y de momento sin ninguna manía extraña. Como la de guardar dedos en los recipientes de la ensalada. O una cabeza en la nevera. O…

Suspira. Se había prometido que no pensaría en Sherlock. Está en una cita con una mujer estupenda y hace casi un año que no se acuesta con nadie. Está a punto de morir de combustión espontánea, por dios santo. Anoche fantaseó con Sherlock, y…

Vale, nada de pensar en Sherlock.

-      ¿Quieres que pidamos otra botella? – Le señala el vino, quedan un par de dedos pero cree que necesita estar más cómodo, y es su noche libre, se merece…

En esos momentos aparece el camarero, pero antes de que John o Rosalie puedan pedirle nada, le alarga un móvil a John, alzando las cejas.

-      Llamada para el Doctor Watson. Es urgente, señor. – John frunce el ceño, sin hacer gesto alguno de ir a coger el teléfono. El camarero lo mueve en la mano, acercándose todo lo posible sin ser maleducado y John se echa atrás en la silla, negando con la cabeza. Rosalie pasa la mirada de uno a otro, alzando las cejas.

-      Podría ser importante. Quizás Sarah necesite ayuda en la clínica.

-      Sarah sabe el número de mi busca. Y nunca me llama. Sé quién es, créeme, y no es urgente. ¡Oyes Sherlock! ¡Te dije que o bien era porque te habías prendido fuego, o no quería saber nada de ti esta noche! – Lo grita al móvil, aunque tanto el camarero como Rosalie, y seguramente las mesas más cercanas, le miran con desaprobación. Estupendo, ahora acaba de quedar como un insensible delante de su cita.

Por suerte el móvil está al mínimo de volumen así que no oyen la respuesta y John lo coge, dándole al botón de colgar.

-      Listo, si vuelven a llamar diga que no estoy. Que me he marchado y no sabe dónde. Y la propina será del veinte por ciento.

El camarero sonríe, asintiendo, y John acaba de servir el vino restante, inclinándose hacia Rosalie.

-      Estabas hablándome de tu amiga Jackie. – Durante unos minutos, en los que conversan y comen tranquilamente, John se permite bajar la guardia. Aunque tiene que esconder un par de bostezos y deja de beber para no caer redondo, culpando el cansancio a la noche anterior, en la que Sherlock y él persiguieron a un sospechoso por los tejados de Chinatown. Sonríe. Cenaron en un restaurante apartado de las calles principales. Sherlock adivinó sus galletas de la suerte y dedujo a un par de clientes para divertir a John. Cuando se dieron cuenta era más de medianoche y sólo quedaban ellos en el restaurante.

Mira su reloj disimuladamente. Sólo llevan allí media hora. Juraría que habían pasado al menos un par.

De repente, cuando les sirven el segundo plato se oyen los sonidos de varios móviles recibiendo mensajes a la vez. Incluso el de Rosalie, que lo lee y lo gira para que John lo vea.

-      Creo que es para ti.

_No en llamas. ABURRIDO. VUELVE. SH_.

-      ¿Puedes decirle…? Mejor déjame el teléfono un momento.

A su favor, la pobre no le pregunta por qué no usa el suyo, sino que se lo pasa con una media sonrisa en la cara.

_Sherlock estoy en una cita. Vete a paseo. JW_.

-      Así que este es Sherlock, Sarah me comentó algo sobre un circo y unos asesinos mafiosos, pensé que bromeaba. ¿Iba en serio? – Apoya los codos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia él, y John ríe, a su pesar.

-      Por desgracia sí. Nos secuestraron creyendo que yo era Sherlock, pero nos rescató a tiempo. Nunca se le ha dado muy bien compartir, así que cada vez que salgo con alguien Sherlock se las apaña para seguirnos, sabotearnos, o espantarlas. – Suspira, pasándose la mano por el pelo. - Lo siento, no quería que esto saliera así, me prometí que no hablaría de Sherlock.

-      Mejor esto que un secuestro. – Ríen, y John enciende por fin su móvil, borrando todas las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes sin leerlos.

No piden postre pero John cumple su promesa sobre la propina, alegrándose por haber cogido la tarjeta de Sherlock antes de salir de casa, y acompaña a Rosalie a coger un taxi, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando vuelve a quedarse solo.

Ahí va su último intento por ser normal, tener una relación, casarse, mudarse al campo y tener un par de hijos y un perro.

Suena su móvil.

_Te aburrirías. Cuando nos jubilemos tendré abejas. Mucho mejor que un perro. SH_.

_¿Y si yo quiero uno? Se llamará Gladstone. JW_.

-      Un bulldog, seguro. Eres demasiado predecible, John. – Sale de entre las sombras, las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, sonriendo. John le mira en silencio unos segundos, analizando lo extraña que es su vida.

No sabe si es el vino, que en efecto es idiota, o que Sherlock está más atractivo que de costumbre, pero es así, bajo una farola, casi a medianoche y tras otra cita fallida, que se da cuenta de algo.

Las epifanías deberían avisar antes de aparecer, porque así se habría podido preparar, y no parecer pez boqueando por la sorpresa.

Anoche, en el restaurante chino, y hace tres años, en Angelo’s. No es que tenga un compañero de piso demasiado dependiente. Es que tiene un novio con el que aún no ha pasado ni a la primera base.

Sherlock, por supuesto, lee todas sus conclusiones en su rostro y cuando se da cuenta que John ya lo ha deducido, da un par de pasos hasta que están uno frente al otro, y se agacha, hundiendo una mano en su nuca, la otra en su cintura.

Le besa con fuerza, separándole los labios con la lengua, hundiéndola en su boca, gimiendo cuando están cuerpo a cuerpo, y John no puede hacer otra cosa que devolverle el beso, agarrándole por las solapas.

Ha sido la mejor cita de su vida, al final.

Sonríe en medio del beso y Sherlock le imita, mirándole a los ojos.

-      Eres idiota.

-      Lo sé.

En un segundo están riendo juntos, dos hombres abrazados junto a la salida de un restaurante, perdidos en su propio mundo.

Para haber tardado tanto, ha sido todo lo que John imaginaba y más.

 


End file.
